A Zemyx Christmas
by TheRoxasToMyAxel
Summary: Just a little christmas fic I came up with.Demyx and Zexion live together and get into a fight.This results in Demyx leaving.Later Zexion gets the best gift he could ever recieve.Warning:BoyxBoy don't like don't read.


The snow fell gently outside the was peaceful and along the streets were houses lit with christmas ,almost all.

One house housed a moping boy,looking out of place among all the boy sat by the window looking out as if waiting for ,he would play with the slate hair that hid half his face,every now and then looking up again to look outside.

This boy,who was known as Zexion,was indeed waiting for 19-year-old was waiting for his 18-year-old roommate,and also lover that was a senior in ,he got up and walked towrds the kitchen to make hot chocolate in case his roommate decided to come bouncing in like he usually did before the fight.

Zexion remembered the day fight is the reason his adorable blonde isn't ,they quarrels before,but nothing like didn't even remember what they were going on only thing Zexion could remember was those hurt teal green eyes boring into his own blue ones and the slamming of the frontdoor.

That was two days ago.

Usually his roommate/lover Demyx would be back apologizing and trying to make it up.  
Not this knew that for the first time he would have to be the one to apoligize to only he would come home.

Zexion looked at the clock,9:45 p. looking out the window one last time he went down the hall to get ready for another sleepless night.

As he brushed his teeth he couldn't help but wonder if he was he lost and alone out in the night?Did someone take him in on this cold Christmas eve?Will he ever come home?

When he got to bed he was slowly enticed into fitful dreams of Demyx.

~69-ZEMYX-69~

Zexion woke with a heart was dream he awoke from was of Demyx bleeding in the cold snow saying how sorry he was to Zexion while he sat there he heard the noise that had actually woken him was a thumping sound coming from the roof by the chimney.

Shivering when his bare feet touched the cold wood floor he groped towards the padded out into the living room in his pajama pants and longsleeved shirt.

Just as he was about to go back to his nice warm bed when he heard it looked towards the fireplace and watched little pieces of soot fall out.

Suddenly something crashed out of it and onto the gripped Zexion when he relized that it was a person.

The lump that has been discovered as human ,Zexion slinked over to the his way over he caught a glance at the clock that said it was just passed the switch,the room was bathed in light.

The stranger groaned and blinked at the sudden bright was dressed in a soot covered santa -blonde hair peeked out of the hat and his stomach was thin and lean instead of round and jolly,also he was missing the beard.

Mouth hanging open,he couldn't believe his just couldn't be!

"D-Demyx?"The question weakly left his mouth.

The stranger,now identified as Demyx,lifted his head.

"Zexy!"Scrambling up Demyx got to his feet.

"I-It really is y-you,"quivering lips replied.

"Zexy!Whats wrong!"He reached over and tried to dry the tears that Zexion didn't even realize were falling.

"Whats wrong?Whats wrong?"His voice grew louder with hysteria."You go missing for two days making me go sick and crazy with worry,pop up out of nowhere,then ask me whats WRONG?"

Demyx winced at his words and pulled his hand away from his cheek.

"I'm sorry,"he apologized in a meek voice to the shorter of the two.

Zexion deflated after yelling at the poor pulled the younger one towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Look,Demyx."After hearing his name Demyx watched those beautiful blues eyes go through a slideshow of emotions."Don't be was all my fault.I just want you to promise me one thing."

"Whats that?"

"Never,and I mean NEVER,disappear from my life again."He let a small rare smile grace his face.

"I promise."He answered smiling back.

"Oh!I almost forgot."Demyx pulled away from the hug to grab something by the fireplace."Here."Shyly he held out a present.

Zexion looked at the gift then into Demyx's expecting face then back he put the gift on the coffeetable and turned back to face was confusion clearly written on his face.

"I don't need a present."He smiled up at the blonde boy before pulling him close enough so that their faces were only centimeters apart."I already got all I wanted right here."

Zexion then proceeded to claim his Demyx returned the sweet and passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart they leaned their foreheads together and whispered.

"I love you,and Merry Christmas Dem-Dem."

"Love ya too, and Merry Christmas Zexy."


End file.
